Jabra
| extra2= | devil fruit= | bounty=| }} Jyabura (ジャブラ, Jabura) is a member of CP9 and the supposed leader of his team. Appearance Jyabura is a dark-skinned man with a long Fu Manchu mustache, a goatee, and hair braided in a long and thick queue that it looks like the appearance of a scorpion's tail. He also bears a scar running vertically down his face along with the standard black uniform of the CP9. Jyabura has a tattoo on the front of his shoulder that is the kanji for "wolf" (狼, ookami). However, his shirt entirely covers his tattoo when he is in human form. He basically resembles a typical Chinese Kung fu martial artist commonly found in various pop culture and media. When in his half-wolf state, Jyabura has an unusually large tail and snout. Like all Zoan users, Jyabura's hybrid form is bipedal. When he was still a kid, Jyabura still bore his scar and resembled a typical martial arts student.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.44 Chapter 423, Fan question: What do the eight members of CP9 looked like when they were kids? Personality Jyabura is extremely competitive, and was outraged that both Lucci and Kaku have more Douriki than him, especially because Kaku had been weaker when they had last met. His competitiveness and rivalry with the others often overshadows his rationality, and could be part of his wolf nature to establish himself as the "alpha male" or leader. As a wolf (or dog) he would find it especially aggravating that Lucci the leopard (or cat) would be stronger than him, given the natural rivalry between cats and dogs.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.40 Chapter 379 and Episode 266, The shadowy silhouettes of Jyabura and Lucci expressing their rivalry against each other in their half animal forms are seen. Jyabura is very short tempered, and combined with his superstitiousness (he believes devil fruits are inhabited by devils) and feeble attempts at preventing Kaku from getting stronger (by eating a devil fruit), he often comes across as a comedic character (to the point of sleeping when Usopp found him and still sleeping when Usopp was screaming how his heart stopped and when Usopp screamed from being stung by a bee, he finally woke up when a rooster gave a very soft and short cry, ironically). It is therefore surprising that he's actually the most rational member of CP9. Lucci, who's always calm and in control, is also sadistic and lusts for battle, whereas Jyabura insists that he's "a nice guy", and proposes a quick, painless death to his victims. However, in battle a more predatory side of Jyabura apparently takes over, and he howls, licks his lips, and mocks and laughs at his prey. Jyabura also seem very interested in eating and tasting his opponents than just biting them his in wolf form. Jyabura is also commonly known to deceive his opponents, as shown when he tried to lie to Sanji that Nico Robin was his sister, who had been kidnapped by a pirate crew when they were young and given a bounty due to being mistaken for one of the crew, and that he wanted Sanji to rescue her. However Sanji saw through this lie easily, and took his key while kicking him into the ceiling. He is also proud of his lying shown when Sanji attempted to escape, Jyabura angrily complained that he was the one who was supposed to trick people before moving to intercept him. Many villains in One Piece were given distinct laughs. Jyabura follows in this tradition with a long "gya" at the beginning of his laugh (i.e. "Gyaaaa ha ha ha ha!) Relationships Jyabura has a fierce rivalry with Lucci. This rivalry is most evidently expressed by their opposing Zoan fruit forms. Since his form of the dog family, Jyabura is against Lucci whose form is of the cat family. Jyabura has a dislike for the two CP9 members that work with him in missions, Fukuruo and Kumadori. Both of them have outrageous personalities that not only hinder the progress of the missions they take but also annoy him. Fukuruo often blabs out anything and everything that Jyabura would want to kept secret. This includes from secrets about missions to Jyabura's personal life. Kumadori on the other hand, is so over dramatic and emotional that his outbursts often tests Jyabura's patience. The whole seppuku thing that Kumadori does in particular annoys Jyabura the most. Before the current storyline, Jyabura had a girlfriend named Gatherine, who worked in Enies Lobby's cafeteria as a waitress. He however unfortunately was dumped by her because she fell in love with Lucci. This humiliation was unfortunately further intensified by the fact that the information was spread across among all of Enies Lobby by Fukurou , from the various soldiers to the dogs of the Hou no Banken Butai.One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 379, Fukuruo reveals that he spread the rumor that Jyabura got dumped.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 402, Fan question: Why did Gatherine dumped Jyabura?SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 402, Fan question: What is the dog in the first panel of p.61 in Volume 41 saying to the other dog? Jyabura has surprisingly a rooster that chirps which can be seen as a contrast to Lucci's pet pigeon, Hattori. Abilities and Powers His devil fruit is the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf which gives him the power to change into a full wolf and a human-wolf hybrid that resembles a werewolf. Before Lucci's group had left for Water 7, Kaku had been weaker than Jyabura, and Lucci most likely was closer to Jyabura's level. His fighting style is based around Tekkai Kenpo, a technique which allows him to move while using tekkai, and throw powerful punches at his enemies. He claims to be the only rokushiki user capable of doing so. History Prior to the events in Enies Lobby concerning the Straw Hats, Jyabura was sent on a mission beforehand along with Kumadori and Fukurou. Their mission was to go undercover and assassinate some rebellion leaders. However the plan was accidentally leaked out and they were forced to kill twenty three more people instead of the three they were assigned to. The whole incident was reported in the newspapers and Jyabura had to explain everything to Spandam back in Enies Lobby as to why the mission was botched up.One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 375, Jyabura tries to explain to Spandam why his previous mission was botched up. While arriving back in Enies Lobby, Jyabura also got dumped by his girlfriend, Gatherine, who fell for Lucci. This news unfortunately got spread around the island, from the random Marine grunts to even the islands's dogs, by Fukuruo much to Jyabura's chagrin. Despite the results of the previous mission and other things, upon arriving back in Enies Lobby, Jyabura and his team were once again reunited with the rest of CP9 after five long years in the Tower of Justice. The reunion put Jyabura on edge as he learned from a douriki test that not only did Lucci become much stronger than him but Kaku also surpassed him in strength. Despite the rude formalities between him and his rivals, Jyabura quieted down and saw the fruits of victory attained the other half of CP9, the captured Franky and Nico Robin.One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 379, Jyabura and the whole of CP9 are reunited. With this two both presented to the whole of CP9, Jyabura attended a meeting concerning the future of world's peace. After the meeting wherein Spandam sadistically beat both the cuffed up Franky and Robin, Jyabura was meet with a surprise. The director, having been pleased with the results of the mission, gave both Kaku and Kalifa each a Devil Fruit. The sight not only scared Jyabura intensely due to his superstitions but also made him fear that the two would become stronger than him if they ate them. More fearful of the latter, Jyabura desperately tried to convince them not eat them by saying that the fruits taste like shit and stuff. Despite his best efforts, the two ate the fruits. The whole situation worried Jyabura a bit.One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 385, Jyabura tries to convince Kaku and Kalifa not to eat the Devil Fruits rewarded to them. Although things initially seemed to be all right in Enies Lobby from Jyabura and most of CP9's perspective at the time, they soon learned that an urgent emergency had befallen on the judicial island of Enies Lobby. Right after Franky and Nico Robin had been secured, their friends decided to go after them. Though this news was already known to Jyabura and the rest of CP9 via an initial report, it was only when Spandam was recontacted that they learned that these people were a sizable army leading an invasion onto the judicial island. The damage that the army had done by the time the Spandam was recontacted was so large that it was completely unprecedented in all of the judicial island's history. For this, the entire CP9, including Jyabura, were summoned up and ordered to annihilate the Straw Hat pirates. With that Jyabura headed up to the balcony of the Tower of Justice. There, gathered together with the rest of CP9 except for Blueno, Jyabura stared across the vast chasm at Luffy.One Piece Manga - Vol.41 Chapter 389, Jyabura gathers with the rest of CP9 on the balcony of the Tower of Justice. Seeing Luffy all alone on the courthouse roof at the other side, Jyabura suggested that the remaining CP9 team up and take him down quickly in order to instantly crush the uprising.One Piece Manga - Vol.41 Chapter 390, Jyabura suggests to Spandam that CP9 should team up and crush Luffy right away. Spandam however told him to back down as it appeared that all of Luffy's efforts would be dashed because of Robin's asking him to leave her to die then. This course of action proved to be a mistake as not only did Luffy simply replied to her that her friends would rescue her anyway, but more of the Straw Hats gathered on the courthouse roof one after another before Jyabura and the rest. As the standoff and conversation between CP9 and the Straw Hat Pirates across the chasm continued, Jyabura and the rest witnessed the Straw Hats do something completely suicidal. They witnessed a Straw Hat shoot the World Government's flag thus proclaiming a declaration of war between the Straw Hats against the entire World Gov't.One Piece Manga - Vol.41 Chapter 398, Jyabura and the rest of Enies Lobby witness the Straw Hats proclaim war against the World Gov't. As the scene continued, Jyabura witnessed the goal of Spandam's desire, the blueprints of Pluton, go up in flames and the perpetrator of the crime, Franky, pushed off the edge of the balcony. Just at the same time, Jyabura and the rest witnessed a sea train, the Rocket Man, jump across the chasm with the Straw Hats and Franky hitching a ride on it in mid flight. The train successfully crossed the wide chasm and crashed into the Tower of Justice much to Jyabura and the rest of CP9's astonishment.One Piece Manga - Vol.41 Chapter 399, Jyabura and the rest of Enies Lobby witness the Straw Hats and Franky jump onto the Rocket Man and cross the chasm. With the events that had just happened, Jyabura and the rest of CP9 were ordered by Spandam to annihilate the Straw Hats in the Tower of Justice before they could rescue Nico Robin. To carry out this mission successfully, they were given specific instructions. Except for Lucci who would escort Spandam and Robin, the rest of CP9 were given each a key to protect. Each of these keys would unlock a specific pair of Seastone cuffs but only one of them would open the cuffs holding Robin. The strategy was to make the Straw Hats fight for these keys on the threat they could never completely free Robin without the right key. By doing so, the Straw Hats would be slowed long enough for Spandam to escape to safety. With this strategy, Jyabura took his key and decided to take a little nap in his room while waiting for his prey to come to him.One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 400, Jyabura waits for his prey in his room. Sure enough, somebody came to his room to try to take his key. The one who came and accidentally woke him up was none other than the same Straw Hat who shot the World Gov't flag, Sogeking. With the sniper in front of him, Jyabura turned into his hybrid form and prepared to slaughter the pirate in an instant. However before he could do anything, the room above begun to rumble and crashing down from it was a sight. The room above, Kaku's room, had collapsed due to the weight of the form Kaku accidentally turned to using his newfound Devil Fruit powers while facing off Zoro. This form was a full giraffe and it's revelation made Jyabura laughed out loud at such a sight.One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 401, Jyabura is awaken by Sogeking and laughs at Kaku's newfound Devil Fruit powers. While Jyabura gained the upper hand and prepared to kill Sogeking, Sanji kicked him and prevented him from doing so, sending Sogeking ahead to rescue Robin. Sanji and Jyabura fought evenly, until Sanji gained the upper hand and defeated him with Diable Jambe. CP9's Personal Report Recently, Jyabura is shown to be alive, having escaped through Blueno's air door with the others. He was then seen watching a group of shadowy figures from behind a rock with Blueno, then carrying Kaku along the Sea Train tracks, leading the rest of the unit into St. Poplar. He lent Kalifa his shirt as she was stripped when Nami was looking for her key. Translation and Dub Issues Jyabura's name has many spelling variations. Some English-speaking fans spell it "Jabura", although the spelling of "Jyabura" is far more common. Japanese fans, on the other hand, seem to prefer spell it "Jabra". Eiichiro Oda himself has spelled it "Jabra", although as other spellings given at the same time were inaccurate it is unknown if this should be considered the correct spelling. Trivia *In the Volume 44 SBS, it was revealed that Jyabura already had the scar across his eye when he was a child. *He has a wolf theme due to his Devil Fruit, and he tends to trick people like wolves do in folklore. *Jyabura ranked at 17th in the most recent popularity contest with 461 votes. *In the version of Chapter 413 published in Shonen Jump, Jyabura's mustache was missing in more than half the panels he appeared in. However, this was fixed in the tankoubon, and only three panels remained with the mustache missing. *Despite the fact that at least Lucci, Kaku, and Kalifa have rooms that are listed as their own, Jyabura instead has a Japanese-style garden that is simply listed as the "wolf's den" (狼の間, ookami no ma). *When Jyabura attempts to lie to Sanji about Nico Robin being his long lost sister, he is shown in his half-wolf form, and Robin is shown wearing a red-hooded cloak. This is a reference to Little Red Riding Hood. References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:CP9 Category:Rokushiki users